iotlfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffy the Sylveon
Fluffy is a guild member in the Island of the lost RP. Following a disastrous encounter with an unnamed Salazzle, she was saved from certain death by her Umbreon lover, Goldlight. Moveset *'Echoed Voice' (Fairy):' Fluffy unleashes a pink stained wave of sound, becoming more forceful with each rendition *'Safeguard (Fairy):' Fluffy encapsulates herself and her allies in a Pink bubble deflecting the nastier status condition inducing moves. *'Moonblast (Fairy):' Fluffy generates a silver disc above her head, which can fire out Moonlight as laser pulses. *'Hidden Power (Dragon):''' Fluffy encircles her paw with draconic energy, which she can control with surprising precision. She can also use what she calls '''Serenity Flood. When she uses this power, she uses her ribbons to instill a vast amount of serenity into another individual, typically leaving them in a calmed state. Under Darkrai, this would also turn the target into a Shadow Pokémon. History Early Life Fluffy was born in a pet shop in Hau'oli City. Shortly after her birth, it was decided that she would be trained to be a battling Pokémon, as opposed to a pet. Sometime after this, Fluffy would eventually be sold to a human typically referred to as "Master", a young male seeking a Pokémon to attempt the Alolan rite of passage known as the island challenge. The Island Challenge Shortly after completing the Trial of Captain Illima, Fluffy evolved into the Sylveon she is today. After passing through the Grand Trial, she and her Master travelled to Akala Island where things began to go wrong. On the way to the Trial of Captian Kiawe, the duo was delayed by an unfriendly Salazzle, who fled the scene. Fluffy thought nothing of the matter and managed to complete the Trial. However, after the Trial was complete the Salazzle used her pheromone cloud to control the Master's mind, with the intent of obtaining decorations for her nest. On learning this, Fluffy battled the Salazzle. As the fight wore on, Salazzle realized that she was starting to lose, so she changed course to the nearest cliff and had the Master hurl the Sylveon over the edge. As she hit the water, a combination of shock, injuries and cold caused Fluffy to pass out. Fluffy's Arrival Goldlight found the unconscious, half drowned Fluffy washed up on the beach near the cave where he lived. He took her in and managed to resuscitate her, learning of her story. After she was stable enough to walk, he helped her to reach Lively Town, and the two would later part ways. Not long after, Goldlight would be wounded and rescued by Fluffy and two other Pokémon. When Goldlight could get out of bed, attempted to lead Fluffy to a place she could spend the night, but was waylaid by the Salazzle's Pheromones. In the end, Fluffy managed to pull Goldlight out from the Salazzle's control and they defeated the Salazzle together. At Goldlight's suggestion, the Salazzle was used as a source of Pheromones for The Ultimate Perfume. It was here that Goldlight and Fluffy became romantically attached. Carnage When Goldlight's curse took over his body, Fluffy, along with Gardelle and Kili were pulled into Goldlight's memories and edited his psyche to block the curse. The Darkrai Arc During this story Arc, Darkrai used Fluffy's resentment towards Salazzle to convert her into a Shadow Pokémon. In this state, Fluffy was devoted to following Darkrai in the name of "Justice". This meant that she attempted to convert her foes to her side, attempting to kill them if they refused. Despite being far more pitiless in this state, she could not bring herself to kill Goldlight when given the chance, instead opting to corrupt him. When she was purified she was mortified by what she had been. Category:Guild